


必须死

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, TW: Suicide, 前莱辛巴赫, 触发警告：自杀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: 莱辛巴赫事件的前一夜里头。俩人第一次亲小嘴（床都没上过！太失败了）。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty





	必须死

他的上司在唱歌，歌声模糊。

Sebastian根据元音和辅音的比例和一些其他的细节辨别出来这是意大利语，然后从编曲的规则听出这是十七世纪左右的调子。

Sebastian心里大概这么想：Sir真是美丽啊。我这么想不是因为我倾慕于他，而是因为他真是美丽的。他的头发和眼睛是黑色的，很深的黑色，非常深的黑色。黑色是最美丽的颜色。我这么想依然不是因为我倾慕于他，而是因为黑色的确是最美丽的颜色。

Sebastian心里大概这么想：人说“真善”是美。我的sir不真也不善，但对于他，唯真美才如此相称。他最恶，所以他最美。

他多么倾慕他的上司，以至于忘记了他只是倾慕与渴望。

Sebastian跪下来在他面前，将头放在他的膝盖上。他对这没有抗议，不语地由着Sebastian做这种亲昵的动作。这很奇怪，他应该是不能忍受这些幼稚的煽情行为的，但是今天他容忍了。他还在唱歌，歌声模糊，一直是一个调子，重复着重复着重复着重复着重复着，一个让人有点儿难受的调子。他的上司的歌声很平很淡很轻。Sebastian认真地听，目光散开来了。

然后他刻意的吸一口气，耳语：我爱你，sir。

他的上司没有停止唱歌。

再然后他稍微听清楚了他的歌的歌词：

E quando che meno

ti pensi, nel seno

ti vien'a finire,

bisogna morire.

Se tu non vi pensi

Hai persi li sensi,

sei morto e puoi dire:

bisogna morire.

他终于唱完了。他低头看向Sebastian，然后说：好的。

Sebastian也抬头看他。他感到喉咙里好像有盐——干燥、火烧火燎。他艰难地张开嘴但没有说什么话。

他的上司出一口气，温柔地将Sebastian的头托起一些，然后弓起身（僵硬地）去亲吻他。他闭着眼睛，而Sebastian睁大着。

Sebastian心里大概这么想：这是他给的恩典，为什么？

亲吻很热烈，非常热烈，不过也很急促，非常快地结束了。两个人快速地喘着气。两个人嘴唇上都有一线血流下来，Sebastian的唇上一个唾液的小泡，这小泡不属于他。他们还在喘息，好像是十五岁的毛孩子尝试人生的第一个情人间的那种吻（实际上的确，他们是在尝试人生的第一个情人间的那种吻）。

他太想得到了，以至于忘记了他甚至称不上是爱他，不过是很多狂乱的想要。

[ Jim根本不能理解为什么Sebastian如此地渴望他给他一些亲昵，他不能理解。根本不能理解。但是他给予了。（为什么，难道是怜悯么？是在怜悯他无果的无望的倾慕？）他给予啦。]

这是你想要的吗？他的上司问。事实上更接近是在陈述。而明天他就要去死啦。明天，“你必须死。”

**Author's Note:**

> 歌是Homo Fugit Velut Umbra (Passacaglia della vita)  
> 出现的片段翻译如下（搬的一个豆瓣文章，稍作修改）-  
> 如果你不再想到这些，一些便到了尽头，你必须死 / 如果你不顾念至此，你已丧失了理性，你已死去，你能够说：人必须死。


End file.
